Dark Matter (species)
Dark Matter are an extraterrestrial species that are the true main antagonists in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness, where the species made it's debut in the original and first digital versions of the series, but the species now has it's debut in the series' 2nd installment due to a cameo. The species' homeworld, Planet Dark Star, was devastated by a asteroid 20 years ago prior to the beginning of the series and their homeworld's devastation is what eventually set off the Dark Matter Cataclysm. They are the oldest species in the Stella System, existing for millions of years and evolving into various forms. Due to that Drawcia and Kyle, the main antagonists of Kirby: Behind the Scenes and Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge respectively, were just disgruntled people due to their parents being murdered because of Kyle being possessed by a Nidoo, the Dark Matter species are the first true antagonists in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series as they are responsible for a majority of the events that has happened in the series. However, not all Dark Matter are bad. Much like in the games, Dark Matter is led by 0. Appearance Dark Matter are known to come in many different variant species, each with their own unique appearance. While many of the Dark Matter from the games do appear in the series, a lot of new variants appear in the series and they are based on dinosaurs seen in the real world. These dinosaur-like Dark Matters are known as Dinomatters Abilities All members of Dark Matter are capable of generation energy and using it to attack their enemies and they are also capable of withstanding being in outer space, much like in the games. Dark Matter are capable of communicating telepathically with each other, even with Dark Matter that are unable to speak such as Mariel, Nidoo, Minion Matter, N-Z and Miracle Matter are capable of communicating telepathically with other Dark Matter. Due to the distance Planet Dark Star was away from Stella, the sun of the Stella System, Dark Matter have long lifespans. They also all share the ability of possessing other beings, controlling the possessed person against their will and though they can tolerate being out during the day, Dark Matter prefer to be more active during the night as Planet Dark Star was almost in a constant night back when it was still inhabitable. Dealing with Dark Matter possession Fighting against someone possessed by Dark Matter can be very difficult as attacks will hurt the possessed person instead of the Dark Matter inside him/her. However, as the series is meant to be like a cartoon, the Dark Matter will leave the person's body once the possessed person is knocked out or beaten up enough. The possessed person is also forced to fight against their will as well and another sign of possession is that the possessed person's pupils become darker in color. All Dark Matter are vulnerable to Pure Crystals as it makes them back off and leave a possessed person's body without harming the person though it may render the possessed person unconscious for a bit. Known Dark Matter Dark Matter Variants These are all the known variants that the Dark Matter species come in so far in the series. *Slime Matter *Mariel *Nidoo *N-Z *Minion Matter *Pteromatter Dinomatters *Dracomatter *Chungkingomatter *Homalocephamatter *Oloromatter *Shunomatter Hybrids and other genetic creations These creatures were created with the DNA of Dark Matter. *Miracle Matter *Hybrid Sphere Doomer (Sphere Doomer/Dark Matter genetic hybrid) **3 siblings of the Dark Sphere Doomer † *Miasmoros (Dracomatter/Galbo genetic hybrid) *Clone 0 (Genetically modified clone of 0) Relationships with other species Despite being mostly carnivorous and being commonly viewed as monsters by most sentient beings in the Stella System Category:Aliens Category:Groups Category:Species Category:Dark Matter Category:Antagonists Category:Game Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Antagonist Groups Category:Sentient Species of Planet Dark Star